Stripes
by swimcrazy1793
Summary: What happens when a new transfer student arrives at Sky High? Does she manage to annoy Lash on her first day? Well, Of course she does! LashOC
1. The bus

" Beep, Beep, Beep", the alarm clock just wouldn't shut up, no matter how much Skye wished.

She tried to snuggle down deeper into her pillow, but she realized it was soaked with tears. Remembering why the pillow was wet just made her want to cry again. She had been looking through an old photo album last night, trying to calm her nerves before her first day at her new school, but it did just the opposite. She had begun to wonder what everyone would think about her when they saw her today. Why couldn't she just have a regular family with 2 superheroes? But no, she had to have a dad that turned into an evil super villain.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Her father, Christopher Lincoln, was one of the most dangerous super villains alive, but he was one of the most caring fathers in the world to Skye. He kept his family out of his villainous plans, trying to keep them safe, just like any other hero would do. But he had a different perspective on how to use his powers.

You see, Chris had come from generations of super villains, but he had always thought that being a villain was the wrong path to take. Making him the black sheep of his family. So he begged his parents to allow him to go to Sky High, one of the best superhero academies in the world, and despite his family, was allowed in.

During his first year of his high school career, Chris was constantly being singled out and stared at because of his past. It didn't help that his powers of shooting daggers out of his wrist was considered somewhat evil. But by the time he had become a sophomore at Sky High, people had stopped doubting him and he had even started dating the daughter of the most famous super heroes at the time. The rest of his school career was a breeze and he eventually married Susan Prince.

The two had a child together and started to team up to fight evil. Susan was Fuego and Chris was the Metal Ghost. They were one of the most famous super hero teams until one day; a super hero broke into his parents' house and killed them. He swore he would have revenge upon the hero that did this. But by taking revenge upon a fellow hero, he became a super villain.

Deep down inside he knew he would have to go away from Skye and Susan in order to keep them safe, so he left them. He broke both of their hearts when he left but could not stand the thought of letting them be in danger and the possibility of them getting hurt.

One day his reign of terror came to an abrupt halt. After becoming a villain Chris was forced to change his name to the Silver Dagger. His plan to hypnotize the Mall of America, and use the people to form a small army to take over the city, failed. But only because a certain heroine, by the name of Fuego, got in the way.

Yes, you read right. His own wife was the one to stop him. But not before he had killed 5 innocent civilians, destroyed half the mall, and injured Fuego.

While he was shooting daggers out of his wrists, Fuego was summoning all of her energy so she could pit a wall of flames around Silver Dagger. Which she did, and it prevented him from moving. When she went to put the power neutralizer bracelets on him, he shot a dagger that hit Fuego's hand, but did not prevent her from getting him put in prison.

But now that day is in the past, the scar on Susan's hand could never be forgotten. She would always remember what she did to her husband. He was put in jail for a long time, but Skye didn't really want to remember that day because she hates to think of her father rotting in a jail cell. Since he was always a really great father.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

" Skye! Get up or you're going to be late for you're first day!" Susan yelled, making Skye scream, fall out of bed, and hit her head on her headstand.

Great! Now I'm going to have a giant bruise on the back of my head. This is a perfect way to start out my first day at my new high school, Sky High.

I can't believe they would name a school, Sky High. Why not just let everyone in the world know that the school is in the sky! How hard is that to figure out!

While standing under a burning hot shower, Skye began to wonder what people would think of her because of her father. But then she just laughed, _If they say anything I can take care of them!_

Walking into her room, she decided that she wanted people to think she was the perfect child and would not even suspect who her father was. So she was going to dress preppy today and put on a gray long sleeved shirt underneath a gray sweater vest, over the top of a pair of blue skinny jeans with black UGG boots. She decided to keep her hair down strait allowing people to see her blonde hair with brown tips at the bottom. After putting on some eyeliner and mascara, Skye walked downstairs.

She grabbed her messenger bag and a poptart, said good-bye to Susan, and then walked out the door to the bus stop. The bus had just pulled up when she arrived at the bus stop so Skye got on, gave the bus driver a smile, and looked for an open seat.

The only open seat was next to a girl, who looked rather nervous. So Skye sat down and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Skye Lincoln. My powers are fire and water, I'm a junior, and a transfer student."

"You're a transfer student too! That's great, cuz now I won't have to be the only older student looking dumb because I'm lost in the school!" laughed the girl.

"Glad I can be of some assistance!" Skye fake bowed to the girl and they both laughed.

Then the girl stuck out her hand, "Amber Take, super strength, junior, and as u already know, transfer student."

"And you were worried about looking dumb! If any body made fun of you, you could just break their bones!" Skye said.

" That's true, but I don't want to be known as the bully in this school. I'd rather leave that to those two sitting in the back seat to take that title."

Skye twisted her head to try to get a look at the back seat and saw two boys. One was fat with short hair that was covered with a baseball hat. While the other one had on a striped long sleeved shirt that was extending to steal a hat of an extremely nerdy boy. Skye laughed because the kid had no idea what was happening.

When she laughed the striped kid looked up really fast, but when he saw it was Skye he made a suggestive motion and winked. But, Skye just rolled her eyes and turned back around to face Amber.

" They don't seem to be very scary bullies. Just perverts trying to pick up girls."

Amber laughed, " Yea, well my cousin graduated from here last year and said that if you're a hero then they won't bother you but…."

" But what?" Skye asked impatiently

Amber lowered her voice, "Last year they joined forces with Royal Pain and tried to turn all the students at Sky High into babies."

When she heard this Skye started to laugh hysterically and could not stop, until a voice from behind made her stop.

" What's so funny, newbie?" asked Stripes.

" Why do you care, Stripes?" Skye shot back.

"Cuz, I do and if you don't tell me, you're going to have a problem."

" Was that a threat?" Skye asked in disbelief

"Maybe…" Stripes smirked

"Haha, and this is coming from the kid that tried to turn all the heroes into babies!" Skye collapsed into fits of laughter again.

"That's what you were laughing at?" Now it was stripes turn to be surprised.

"Yea" She said in between laughter and Skye's laughter was contagious so everyone else started laughing. Causing Stripe's cheeks tot urn an interesting shade of red.

"Awww…Is Stripe's getting embarrassed?" teased Skye.

"My name is Lash, newbie, call me by it or beware." Lash threatened.

"Ohhh, that was your little super villain speech? It was sooo cute! Cuz, you know, I should be afraid of the Big Bad Rubber Band!"

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically, " Considering my buddy Speed and I can strike terror into any freshmen we feel like! And I'm pretty sure you're all talk because your power sucks."

"Would you like to test that theory, my dear friend Lash?" Skye said while she was putting her hands on her hips, which was extremely difficult considering she was sitting down in a seat that had seatbelts across her shoulders. So she managed to look pretty dumb, but believe me she won't look dumb for long!

Meanwhile, all of the students had been so engrossed in the "heated discussion" between Skye and Lash that they didn't even realize they had arrived at the school. So before Lash even had a chance to reply the bus doors had opened and everyone had gotten off.

When Amber and Skye got off the bus they couldn't help but gasp with surprise. For the school was gorgeous with the beautifully kept lawns with the great stairs and pillars.

They joined the extremely nervous freshmen (which Skye couldn't help but laugh at), since they would all have to go through Power Placement and why not just go with the freshmen instead of looking dumb trying to find the gym? But suddenly they were being herded into a small compact group almost as if they were getting sucked up in a vacuum, except it stopped almost immediately. And wouldn't you know? Guess who was the first to talk? Yes, you got it. Lash!

"As members of the welcoming committee to Sky High, we would be happy to collect your $15 new student fee."

"Yea, this is sure striking fear into the hearts of the freshmen Lash!" Amber snickered.

Lash was getting very annoyed with the two new transfer students, since they were screwing with his annual collection, so he hit Skye in the back of the head with his hand to give her a warning to shut up. Except unlucky for him, he happened to hit the spot where Skye had hit her head on the nightstand that morning getting out of bed.

"AARRGG!! Lash if you don't freaking stop bothering the freshmen and us, I am going to seriously hurt you!!" The tips of Skye's hair were turning from brown to red, since that always happens when she's using her powers or is extremely mad.

"…and if I don't want to?" Lash was smirking now.

"Well, I warned you…" and with that she summoned some of her energy and made a fireball the size of her head and threw it at Lash's chest.

But luckily enough for Lash, he had a friend that can put out fire within a couple of seconds or else Lash might have had 3rd degree burns instead of the 2nd burns that he got, much to Skye's disappointment.

With that Amber and Skye walked toward the school with hundreds of eyes staring after them in shock, but before they walked inside Skye turned around and yelled over her shoulder, "Yea, my power sure sucks, doesn't it Lash?"

**Please review! This is my first Fan Fic! I would appreciate criticism or good reviews! lol PLEASE!**


	2. Barbie

OK guys, I've become one of the authors that I hate the most, I'm extremely sorry for not updating…I'd tell you an excuse but

**OK guys, I've become one of the authors that I hate the most, I'm extremely sorry for not updating…I'd tell you an excuse but it would be lying because the fact of the matter is…. I'm just lazy. BUT my friends are helping me with this story and hopefully I can get myself motivated, except I need to get reviews in order to update! Ok people? So REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Sky High, this is for the first chapter too since I forgot one.

As Skye and Amber walked into the high school, the fire alarms went off. Meaning the sprinklers turned on causing everyone to get soaking wet.

"God, so much for doing my makeup to impress Warren! He had to go and freaking burst into flames, making the water turn me into Frankenstein's bride!" cried out the Barbie that had run as fast as possible away from the school that was currently streaming out water.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to look bad in front of Warren!" Skye said in mock horror, "Even though I'm willing to bet he's a complete asshole just like most of the guys our age."

"Oh yea, I bet you to go up to Warren today in lunch and call him an asshole!" the Barbie shot back snickering. _This is the perfect way for the newbie to learn her place, especially when she gets 3__rd__ degree burns and is know as the weakling._ But to bad Barbie didn't know about Skye's powers or else she wouldn't have been so quick to bet.

"Ok well, what are we betting?"

Barbie stared back in disbelief, "You mean you'll actually do it?"

"Sure, why not, he can't be any worse than Stripes back there considering he's supposedly the biggest bully at this school." Said Skye after she had put air quotes around the word bully.

"Oh, you're right he's no like him at all…. He's much worse!"

"And yet", Amber cut in, "you did all your makeup all special for a guy who's attitude is terrible."

"His attitude might be bad but, his face and body sure makeup for that!" and all the girls around her gave knowing smiles and nods.

"Yea ok, I got an idea on what we can bet" Skye said thoughtfully.

"Really? Ok, even though it doesn't matter what you say cuz you're going to lose!"

"Fine, whatever, but if I tell Warren he is a complete and utter asshole at lunch today and walk away without 3rd degree burns…. then you have to stop bugging Warren, in hopes that he'll go out with you. Since from way you guys describe him, I'm getting the jist that he's somewhat antisocial and it's not on his top priority list to get a girlfriend."

"Well I dated him last year and _I_ was his top priority!"

"Yes, very good point…I don't have anything to say to prove that statement wrong", Skye said accepting defeat.

Barbie just "hmphed" her, because no one could ever prove her wrong. She was the queen of Sky High and everyone kissed the ground she walked on.

Skye started to walk away after that with everyone looking after her, but then she turned around smirking, "Oh wait! I forgot to say something about you being so _very_ important to him…. Since apparently you weren't. Since as far as I can tell, he dumped you, he hates you, he moved on, and so should you, Bitch Princess!" And with that Skye started again towards power placement back in the school gym. But before she could make it to the door, she got the strange sensation of walking into a freezer. And that's when she realized the Bitch Princess's power was ice and she had just attempted to try and freeze Skye's feet to the floor.

Well apparently the Princess hadn't seen Skye's little performance with Lash earlier, so she wouldn't know how amazingly easy it would be for Skye to get out of her little "trap". But before she even had time to laugh at Skye, Skye had thrown a fireball the size of a soccer ball at her stomach.

At the sight of Skye beating up two of the most important people at Sky High, it gave everyone another reason, besides that her father was a villain, to be afraid of her.

_Well I guess I'm not going to be making any new friends anytime soon, and I'm probably not doing a very good job at living down my fathers reputation._ thought Skye. But what did she care? People would have to accept her for who she was, since she wasn't going to change for anybody.

As they tried to walk into the school _again_, Amber and Skye were drawing quite a lot of attention. So much for Skye's try at being inconspicuous. Her little displays, before school even started, already made people start talking about her.

So they started walking down the halls, while trying to ignore the thousands of eyes watching their every move. All of them hoping not to become the next victim.

_That was so stupid of me! Now everyone thinks I'm a naturally violent person, although I'm really not. These people just provoked me and I let my temper get the best of me. Crap! This is just the perfect way to start out a new year at a new school._

"What's wrong with you?" asked Amber.

"Hmmm…Oh what? Sorry, I'm just thinking about how I already sucked up this new school and how everyone is going to be afraid of me."

"They won't be afraid of you! I bet some of the sidekicks will want to be your friend since you can keep the bullies away!"

"Oh yay!" Skye said sarcastically, "My friends will all be sidekicks, and once they use me to keep the bullies away, they'll just ditch me!"

"They had better not ditch you! Or else I'll have to crush them!" Amber said cracking her knuckles.

From the look on Ambers face, Skye just had to crack up laughing. Amber had just looked so angry! It actually made Skye feel as though she was important in her friend's life.

Amber just had an extremely confused look on her face.

"By looking extremely scary, intimidating, and threatening to crush the sidekicks, it isn't going to help us gain any friends." Skye said still laughing.

"Oh well, by lunch everyone's going to know what my power is anyways! And they'll all be afraid of the freakishly strong girl, that can lift a 2,000 pound car."

Skye had the feeling, that she hit a nerve with her friend. "Well it doesn't matter, cuz at least we can be outcast together!"

"Haha, true but if we don't hurry to get to this power placement torture on time, then we're going to be the two outcasts with detention!"

So with that the girls started towards the gym to get sorted into either hero or sidekick. They were still being stared at, so Skye decided to give them an actual reason to move out of their way, so she made her hand burst into flames, making the people move away even farther from the two. Skye could hear the rumors starting already.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"She's going to be just like her father"

"I heard she's going to go beat up some kid that looked at her weird. That's why she powered up!"

"Oh great, another pyrokinetic…just like Warren"

On that last comment Skye got confused. Who's Warren? Why is it bad to be like him? Ohhh, that's the one the Bitch Princess was talking about! I'll have to meet this fellow pyrokinetic, and see what about him gives the rest of us a bad name.

By the time Skye had stopped wondering about this mysterious Warren kid, Amber and her had arrived at the gym just in time to hear the tail end of a speech about "whiner babies" by some gym teacher dude, by the name of Coach Boomer.

So Skye and Amber stood in the very back of the large group, and watched some very frightened freshmen show their powers to the teacher. And then there was this one guy who was roughly 6 foot 2, with blonde spiked hair, and a nice tan, who got up onto the podium. But Skye knew he wasn't a freshmen, he just looked too confident. Plus he had a good reason to be confident, since he had some…unique powers. He had the power to create lightning and to make soap come out of his hands.

After Boomer had pronounced him a hero, he stepped down and stood next to Amber.

"You there, next to soap boy, its your turn!"

Amber gave Skye a small smile and stepped up to the coach.

"Name, grade, and power." Boomer said.

"Amber Take, junior, and super strength", and as soon as she had said her power many of the student gave surprised sounds. Amber just gave them a look that asked if they were stupid or something.

After they dropped the car on her and she caught it, Boomer pronounced her a hero.

"You, with the freakish hair! Your turn!"

Skye looked around for a minute and then realized everyone was staring at her, since it was her turn.

"Ok you know the routine, go ahead" Boomer said acting extremely bored.

"Whatever, my name is Skye Lincoln, I'm a junior transfer student, and I can control water and fire."

" Oh Silver Daggers kid huh? She's gonna be just like him, and her powers aren't helping the situation." The coach mumbled hoping no one could overhear him. But unlucky for him, Skye had pretty good hearing and caught that last comment.

"What the hell did you just say about me and my father!? If you just freaking said something about me becoming a villain, you better get ready to be either roasted alive or drowned." And with that Skye lit one hand on fire and in the other she formed a giant water ball. "Do you have any idea how much shit I have to put up with because of assholes like you, thinking m going to be just like him??"

Skye then realized everyone was shrinking away in fear because she was so pissed off. Her tips of her hair were still glowing red.

"Hero or sidekick?" She asked softly.

"Hero" said Boomer while he was trying to recompose himself.

And with that, Skye walked out.


End file.
